In the related art, for example, as shown in PTL 1 and PTL 2, a power feed connector used for charging an electromotive machine such as an electric automobile and the like which are driven by electric power includes a connector main body and an operation lever. The connector main body is mounted in a tubular case so as to freely slide in an axial line direction and has a plurality of terminals. The operation lever operates movement (linear movement) of the connector main body. A first end portion or an intermediate portion of the operation lever is turnably supported inside the tubular case, and a second end portion of the operation lever protrudes to the outside of the case.
In order to cause the connector main body to advance with respect to the tubular case, the power feed connectors of PTL 1 and PTL 2 are configured such that the second end portion of the operation lever turns in an advancing direction with respect to the tubular case. In a state where the connector main body is caused to advance with respect to the tubular case, the second end portion of the operation lever is positioned on an outer circumferential surface of the tubular case.
In addition, the power feed connector of PTL 1 includes biasing device which urges the connector main body in a retreating direction with respect to the tubular case. In the power feed connector of PTL 1, when the second end portion of the operation lever is turned in the retreating direction in a state where the connector main body is positioned at an advanced position, the connector main body moves to the rear side of the tubular case due to biasing force of the biasing device.
Meanwhile, in the power feed connector of PTL 2, the operation lever and the connector main body are joined to each other by a gear mechanism (a gear or a rack). Accordingly, the connector main body moves in a forward-rearward direction of the tubular case in accordance with the operation lever turning in the forward-rearward direction.